


Drabble Collection

by surrenderdammit



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, First Meetings, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrenderdammit/pseuds/surrenderdammit
Summary: Collection of drabbles from prompt fills to challenge responses etc.First one: Barba/HooperMolly's not sure what she's doing here. Well, that's a blatant lie, but she's sticking to it for the moment. It's easier than remembering how easily Sherlock persuaded her to come to bloody America with him, because of some kind of medical conference.





	Drabble Collection

Molly's not sure what she's doing here. Well, that's a blatant lie, but she's sticking to it for the moment. It's easier than remembering how easily Sherlock persuaded her to come to bloody  _ America  _ with him, because of some kind of medical conference that she'd been  _ miraculously  _ invited to hold a speech at, regarding her recent research papers… She  _ knew  _ she would regret it but at this point, any recognition for her very hard work, especially on an international level, is very welcome.

But one thing led to another; a murder at the conference, a girl raped and left to die next to a corpse, several doctors now awaiting arrest on malpractice (courtesy of a few well-delivered deductions on a certain  _ smarty-pants'  _ part), and now...Molly, in the office of an ADA that looks moments away from murdering her companion and she can't even blame the man.

"Sherlock," she scolds him, frowning and elbowing his side. He pauses, wincing, and looks over at her with a glare.

"Bit not good?" he has the gall to drawl, like he's mocking her, and he seems to realize how unwilling she is to humor him now because he sighs and relents.

The ADA, one Mr. Rafael Barba, watches the interaction with sharp, dark eyes. Molly sighs. In any other circumstances, she might have asked him out for a pint. It's not the first time Sherlock has cock-blocked her and it certainly won't be the last. It's just such a damn  _ shame. _

"Molly, please, keep it in your pants. At least until the case is over, then I couldn't give less of a toss if you shag the man," Sherlock tells her as they leave, fully audible to the man kicking them out of his office and into the arms of the local law enforcement (who is also a very dishy man, to be honest).

She blushes a dark shade of red, because she  _ knows _ Sherlock saw her slip a note with her number on it on ADA Barba's desk, and he just never can keep his mouth shut can he?

"If he gives you any trouble, gentlemen," Molly growls through gritted teeth to the others, reaching up to take a painful hold on Sherlock's ear and  _ yanking it _ (he makes a very nice  _ yelping  _ noise of pain). "Don't hesitate to call on me. It'll be my  _ pleasure  _ to deliver a good knee to his bollocks if need be."

Mr Barba smirks. "I'll keep that in mind, Doctor Hooper."

He's pocketing the note with her number as the door closes behind her, and she smiles smugly to herself. Ha! Perhaps Sherlock didn't manage to sabotage  _ that _ fine opportunity quite too badly!


End file.
